


Clutch

by vanz (Vangie)



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vangie/pseuds/vanz
Summary: Nic claims that he doesn’t give a damn about them. Both Alex and Emilio turn to each other and laugh. Alex says that if he really doesn’t care, he could have stopped coming over years ago. (He cares a whole lot.)





	Clutch

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the amazing lahdolphin for looking over this fic! Please check out her fics, they are amazing! ♡

He left before she could even say goodbye.

He always did this, waking up at an ungodly time of the hour, foregoing his morning routine, then without a single word, he’d leave. Shortly after his departure, she’d stand at the door waiting.

For what, she wasn’t sure anymore.

*

Nic claims that he doesn’t give a damn about them. Both Alex and Emilio turn to each other and laugh. Alex says that if he really doesn’t care, he could have stopped coming over years ago.

He scoffs and signs to her. Alex tries to interpret it, but he shucks his hand into his pockets before she has the chance. He leaves again but promises that Connie will give her and Emilio their weekly package.

The last sound she hears are the scruff of his heavy boots.

*

Alex comes back from visiting Granny Joel with Emilio. Her brother clutches the back of her black dress all the way back home. Not once does she swat his hand away. She understands his fear. It’s the same one she has.

To get the uneasy expression off Emilio’s face, Alex announces that she’ll make his favorite meal. His eyes shine, and a small smile replaces the somber one.

As she cooks in the kitchen, she wonders when Nicolas will come back. It’s been a while. He’s been vacant for a few days now. Maybe he’s doing that work he always tells them. The mercenary, the blood, Barry—no, Alex stops herself.

Looking down at her hands, she sighs in relief. She almost cut her finger chopping an onion.

Alex doesn’t need Emilio bawling his eyes out. She chuckles and smiles at her brother. He is always beside her.

She’s grateful that he can still love someone like her. Emilio has such a pure heart. Was this unconditional love? While they eat, she prays that it will stay that way.

After all, he’s all she has left.

*

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate Universe if Nicolas had watched over Alex and Emilio in Ergastalum.


End file.
